


And the Baby-Proofing Debacle

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Baby Collection [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Eve just wants to pee, F/M, Fluff, Flynn's a bit excited, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn's a bit ahead of the game. The rest of the gang don't approve, especially the Librarians and their equally intelligent caretaker. He means well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Baby-Proofing Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Addition to my Evlynn Baby Collection. One of my favourite headcanons is Flynn baby-proofing everything in sight. All credit for Jenkins' one line to Flynn goes to my best friend, I couldn't not use it because it's so Jenkins. I hope you like it.

Eve stood in their bedroom pulling on...well anything that fit really, until she was disturbed by the sound of clattering cupboards and Flynn mumbling to himself.  She quickly buttoned up her shirt, having left the last one undone to accommodate her slight but growing stomach and walked into the kitchen. She was met with the sight of two distinct piles of food products on either side of the kitchen, tools splayed out everywhere in between and a very focused looking Flynn in the middle of it all muttering to himself as he reached toward the cupboard in front of him while simultaneously looking back and forth at his phone upon which there seemed to be a Google search page.

"Do **not** touch that decaf Flynn Carsen!" Eve never thought she'd be so protective of decaf coffee, it was her saviour right now since Flynn wouldn't let her have a sip more of the proper stuff than she was allowed. He'd almost thrown out actual coffee at the Library until Jake had very calmly but very sternly, through gritted teeth, told him to put the coffee down and step far far away from it. Then there was the time right after they'd found out she was pregnant that he'd made them all hot drinks to their confusion (he rarely did that) and both Jake and Eve had almost spat theirs out because they didn't taste right. They'd both looked at the other and stated "decaf" in unison, identical grimaces on their faces, despite the fact that Cassandra had no complaints about it and argued that it tasted the same.

Flynn spun around, dropping a screwdriver and sending a sample sachet of hot chocolate flying across the room as he did. "Hey! You're up!" he beamed at her, seemingly oblivious to the slight disaster he'd just caused.

"Have been for about an hour and a half. Glad you were paying attention to everything I said to you in that time" Eve replied with sarcasm he probably wasn't going to pick up on. "What are you doing anyway? Why are you throwing more things out?" she asked.

"Because there are SO many things you and the baby can't have. Did you know kids aren't supposed to have marshmallows...for like a long time?"

"What?" 

"Yeah I know, apparently it can get stuck because their throats are so small and there's no safe way to get it out without hurting them. If you think about it it's kind of obvious, I should've known really it makes sense."

"I meant why would you be giving the baby a marshmallow?! Besides, those things are pure sugar" she added disapprovingly.

"Also grapes" he continued, ignoring her previous statement. "So dangerous."

"Flynn", Eve sighed. "You know the baby's not gonna be here for a while, and they're not gonna be eating solids for months, especially not candy. _Please_ stop throwing stuff out."

Flynn looked from Eve, to the piles of food, to his phone then back at Eve. He knew that look, he'd seen it before. She just looked so desperate for him to hear her, so he did his best to stop the noise in his brain for a moment and just focus on her. "Sorry" he whispered sheepishly. "I'm just...I want everything to be okay."

Eve walked across the room, stepping over screws and random pieces of plastic as she did before draping her arm around Flynn's neck and letting him hold her close as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I know you do, and it will be" she whispered, leaning slightly so their noses brushed. "But not if you keep taking coffee away from people. Understood Librarian?" she added grinning.

He laughed softly before replying, "Understood Guardian. I'll try to tone it down."

"Good." She pecked him on the cheek before continuing. "Now what the hell else do you have going on here?" Eve asked, motioning to the tiny tool pieces scattered across the laminate.

"Oh!" He jumped up and swivelled Eve around as he bent down and grabbed a little white booklet from the floor. "Look! Baby proofing equipment!" he said excitedly.

"Flynn. What did we just say?"

"I know, I know. But it's gonna take me forever to do _all_ of it! Plus, did you know..." He began a long rant about 'hazards of the home', apparently forgetting their conversation over the last ten minutes. Eve watched him attempt to demonstrate how to fix the product to the cupboards and then get confused between the different tools, not that she was entirely sure he needed them. She couldn't help but laugh and shook her head as he muttered to himself. This was gonna be a long nine months.

* * *

 Cassandra skipped merrily over to her desk in her almost-completed lab to grab some highlighters. Okay so technically she didn't _need_ them for this particular experiment but she liked to use them to make her write up look pretty, plus chemistry was orange and she could use that to assign the experiment to the correct box in her brain. She reached to the second drawer containing her meticulously organised stationary and furrowed her eyebrows when it didn't open. She tried again thinking she'd just not tried hard enough. Nothing. It was then that she'd noticed what looked like little white tags camouflaged into the desk. Huh. She didn't remember putting those on there. Then a thought occurred to her and she pulled out her phone and quickly typed out a message to Ezekiel.

 _Did you put a lock on the desk in my lab while you were updating the Library's security system?_  

_Nope. Sorry mate._ _Unless you want me to? Is someone after your STEM trophy?_

_No. Never mind I'll sort it. Ps. you can't steal something that's already stolen._

_Earnt*_

She smiled at his reply, whatever he said and did Ezekiel Jones had a heart of gold when it came to those he cared about. Her grinning face returned to one of confusion as she attempted once more to get into the drawer. When she failed she knelt down and began examining the alien sticky tags as she had decided to call them.

* * *

 

Jake sat down at his desk in the Annex ready to start working on his next paper. His. He had to admit, it did feel great seeing his own name on the screen. He swivelled on his chair and reached out to the top desk to where he kept his laptop (and his secret stash of bourbon for when it was a particularly bad day or when he and Baird just wanted to hang out - although he was pretty sure he'd have to get a substitute for her now since she couldn't exactly have that). He pulled on the handle and the drawer snapped shut almost as soon as he'd opened it, the motion almost flinging him from his chair. Jake's eyebrows crossed in confusion as he stared at the dated desk. He tried again, this time gripping the handle a little more. Again, the drawer opened an inch before slamming shut, keeping his secret stash a secret even from him. Jake scrunched his face up, now more confused and getting a little stressed. "'the hell?!" he voiced to a seemingly empty Annex. He reached into his back pocket and hastily typed out a message, his speed and pressure on the keypad evidence of his growing frustration.

_Jones! Have you been messing with my stuff again?!_

_What is with everyone today? I haven't touched a thing!_ _What am I supposed to have done now?_

_My desk drawer! It won't open. Did you booby trap it? I swear to god Jones!_

_Calm yourself cowboy! I didn't do anything. Kinda wish I had now though. How mad are you exactly?_

Jake scowled at the screen and took a deep breath to regain composure. Sometimes he swore Jones was the reason his whiskey supply was depreciating so quickly. He locked his phone and shoved it back into his back pocket, not bothering to reply before gazing around the Annex in search of a solution.

 

* * *

 Jenkins could not believe his luck. Two whole hours of peace and quiet, well Flynn had run in from the Library about an hour ago but had only disturbed him for a minute. Other than that, solitude. And tea. It was just how he liked it. Jenkins slipped on his work gloves and protective glasses as he set up the Venetian crystal ball Stone had retrieved a few days previously in order to study it. Barely a minute into his examination he realised the strange texture of the artifact was due to it being engraved all over with patterns, in which he suspected lay an encryption, and thus he would need ink and a magnifier to discover the secret message. Jenkins walked over to his meticulously arranged glass cabinet which extended across most of the wall and as though in homage to its name contained mostly glass objects, those most fragile...or since he'd had company thrust upon him, anything that was especially desirable to him which he needed to ensure was always close by. He attempted to slide open the small door only to find that it wouldn't budge. He frowned in befuddlement and took out his ever growing bunch of keys from his pocket and inserted the correct one into the tiny lock on the cabinet door thinking he must have locked it out of habit. Again he pulled on the door, hoping it would slide open this time but to no avail. He frowned even more and sighed heavily, the Library must be having an off day. Ever since the Prospero fiasco it had spurts of illness and rooms would lock, books would be out of order, and papers would be strewn across the floor, much to his annoyance. 

Jenkins shook his head and moved across to the tall cupboard in which he stored writing implements of all kinds, from all centuries, chronologically ordered of course. He pulled on the handle only for it to fling out of his hand and slam shut again. "What in the world?" he muttered. "What in the name of Merlin is going on today?" Upon his second attempt the dim light in the room created a glint on a certain part of the door and Jenkins edged forward, this time managing to hold the door open a fraction and staring closely at the little tab that was apparently between the side of the cupboard and the door.  He sighed, this time in exasperation but his eye rolling was interrupted by mumbling coming from the main room in the Annex.

"Ah Mr Carsen, sir" he called as the formally-clad Librarian swept past the door to his lab like a whirlwind, head stuck in a book, one lace untied, only just aware of his surroundings.

The bumbling figure leaned backwards slightly and poked his head round the door, his hair tousled slightly. "Huh...oh Jenkins!" He beamed at the caretaker as though there was nothing wrong in the world.

Jenkins merely stared at him, his expression blank yet dry. "I am sure the definition of baby proof is to prevent _babies_ from getting into things, not the entire population."

Flynn laughed awkwardly while trying not to look directly at Jenkins' unamused face. "Uh...sorry. Noted." He smiled sheepishly before whipping his head back round the door frame and dashing off again. Jenkins shook his head again before walking over to inspect the rest of his storage cupboards to see how many of the wretched things he had to face. He scowled at each one he met, another disruption in his Annex, just what he needed. The Colonel had all his admiration for putting up with all of them. That was one thing, at least the child would be half her. A rare smile graced his face at the thought as he attempted to battle his way through his possessions in the hope of finally being able to continue his work.

* * *

 "Look we love Flynn..." Cassandra began. 

"...and we're so happy for you both right now..." added Jacob.

"...but I have tried all the mathematical and scientific possibilities..."

"...and I took a crowbar to the damn thing. Me, Eve! I took a crowbar to a desk that's been in this place for god knows how many years and even that didn't work!"

Eve looked from one frustrated Librarian to the other as they spoke, then to the silent amused one at the end of the little row in front of her. "No comments from you?"

"Nope. I'm just here for the fun" Ezekiel grinned. "Should've brought popcorn really."

"How have you not tackled them?" Cassandra asked as Jake became more irate.

"I have. Hands of a thief remember." He wiggled his fingers in a 'jazz hands' motion as Eve rolled her eyes, Cassandra nodded in realisation and Jake scowled. "Also, I Googled and read the information booklet, you can get it as a download on your phone."

"Jones!" he muttered, his fist curling into a ball. "I have an IQ of 190 and couldn't work it out..." he voiced uncharacteristically "...and you just Googled it?!"

"Uh 21st century, cowboy" Ezekiel retorted, shaking his phone in the air.

Eve sighed and shook her head. The three Librarians had turned up at their doorstep about fifteen minutes ago and she'd taken them aside after they'd confessed that they'd wanted to speak to her in private, not that Flynn was aware, he was still busy baby-proofing everything in sight and apparently that included the Annex too. If he started on the Library there was a good chance he'd miss the rest of her pregnancy, although after the Cookie Dough Ben and Jerry's incident from earlier she wasn't sure she'd be too upset about that (okay she would be...about as upset as she had been when he'd tried to throw out her ice cream). "Guys, I'm sorry. He's been at it here too. I know he's being kind of crazy but that's just who he is and he's just excited and trying to do his best. But, I will ask him to tone it down...again." 

* * *

 Around ten minutes after that all three of their mini clippings books started flapping and they left insisting they'd be fine together and telling her to get some sleep. She was so tired of people saying that, was this their way of telling her that she just looked like crap all the time? Eve strolled to the bathroom, apparently she needed to pee again, another thing that was happening way too much. She reached down to raise the seat lid only for it to move about an inch before hitting the seat again with a bang. Eve growled and practically felt her blood pressure rising. "FLYNN CARSEN!"

She heard a clatter of items in the living room and rapid footsteps making their way to where she stood, arms folded, breaths short and sharp. Flynn skidded into the room panting, the run being exhausting apparently. "Wh- what is it? Is it the baby? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked in a panic.

"No! No, Flynn I am not okay! Do you know how many times a day I have to pee?! Do you understand that I have a tiny child growing inside of me that insists on pushing on my bladder all day?! Do you understand how frustrating it is for me not to be able to go out on real missions and not have proper coffee and want to eat cookies and peanut butter all day and cry all because Jones said 'bless you' after I sneezed?! Now with all that going on, imagine how I might feel when you decide to take away my peeing privileges!" Her voice had gotten shriller than she knew it could and she was aware she had shouted at him. She'd never done that before, neither had he, not in their personal life anyway, that just wasn't how they worked. Right now he just looked so scared, standing there silently just waiting to make sure she'd finished her rant. Great, now she felt bad...aaaand there were the tears.

He slowly made his way over to her, his scuffing shoes being the only sound around them, and nervously reached down and pushed at the little white piece of plastic on the seat, raising the lid as he did. "There you go" he said quietly before turning and leaving the room.

"Thank you" she sniffed.

A few minutes later Eve found Flynn in the living room quietly packing away all the baby-proofing equipment that was currently strewn across the room. He turned to look at her when he heard her walk into the room. "Eve" he began. "I'm so sorr-" But she cut him off and as she walked closer to him he noticed that she was tearing up again.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouted at you. We've never done that but I ruined it, I didn't mean to I just wanted to pee" she wept before throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in it.

Flynn chuckled and wrapped his own arm around Eve, bringing the other one up to hold her head close to him. "Hey. Shh. It's alright. How about we're both sorry and we leave it at that?" He felt her brush against him as she nodded, then pulled back slightly and cupped her cheek, clutching her hand with his free one. "I am sorry though. I'm just so excited, I want to be a good dad and I hope I am but...I've never had something that's mine and it scares me that I might not be able to protect our baby, or you. I know I'm being crazy but-"

Eve cut him off again, this time with a kiss in which they both got lost. They parted, foreheads pressed together, breaths mingling as they continued to hold one another. "I can't believe I found you" Eve whispered, finally opening her eyes and gazing into his. "You're gonna be an incredible father. You already are. You were willing to take coffee away from me and Stone despite the consequences, that's how much you care about this baby" she added, a hint of a smile tugging her lips.

Flynn chuckled with her, "yeah I will not be doing that again. Stone kinda scares me a little already anyway?"

Eve's eyes widened in surprise and she laughed. "What?" she asked in her normal voice. "Why?" 

"Uh..." Flynn rubbed his neck as he spoke, attempting to avoid eye contact. "He uh- when you and I first started to...you know and they all found out...he kinda cornered me in the Library one day and gave me 'the talk', you know, about taking care of you...and uh I sometimes catch his eye and he kinda just stares me out a little..." He drifted off waiting for Eve to respond.

She merely laughed again. "He did what?! Oh my god! I can't believe he did that...that's...kinda sweet actually" she confessed.

"He does really care about you, they all do. Not that I'm surprised, you've been great with them since day one."

"Well I kinda had a head start and you were still remembering how to be a person" Eve teased in response.

"Yeah" Flynn nodded. "But that's- that's why...I wanna do this right. I'm scared of screwing up. What if I can't be a good dad no matter how much I want to be? I mean look at the rest of the guys, I decided to keep them on, okay well technically the Library did because it was already the plan and the envelopes and all that but then I just piled them on to you and even when we got the Library back it still took me weeks to get used to them being around!"

Eve smiled faintly at his rambling before squeezing his hand a little. "That's the point. You chose to keep them and you got used to them being around. You could have run off or got rid of them but you didn't, and most importantly _you_ stuck around. I'm not saying having this baby is gonna the same as that or be easy but as long as we stick around and just try we'll be fine. We just have to work at it, like we did with us and look at us now, we're pretty great. I learnt from training the others, we can't wrap this baby up in cotton wool it's whole life as much as we're gonna want to. Eventually we're going to have to learn to trust that it'll be okay and right now we have to trust that _we're_ going to be okay."

"I guess that makes sense" he replied thoughtfully before locking his gaze with hers, getting lost in her. "I love you, I love you so much. C'mere."

He pulled her forward and she wrapped her arms around him again as he reciprocated the move, holding her close to him. "I love you too" she whispered into his neck. They stood in their warm embrace for a while just being with one another until Flynn suddenly jerked back, eyes wide.

"Di- did you- did you feel that?!"

Eve just laughed at him. "Uh yeah Librarian, given that it's inside me you can bet I felt it!"

"But that was...that actually...that was the baby?!"

She nodded. "Yup. Looks like someone's happy mom and dad stopped arguing" she smiled.

He crouched down so his face was at the same level as Eve's stomach and cupped it, rubbing his thumbs across it. "Hi baby! That was incredible! You're incredible!" He looked up at Eve before excitedly adding "I know movement can be early but this early?! Our kid is already so developed!" Then back to her bump, "you hear that? You're so clever! You can go to science camp! Or not really actually because we probably have better stuff in the Library and we have Jenkins and your Aunt Cass although don't tell either of them I said that and you have your mom too she loves baking soda volcanoes so I'm told, we can make those too and you're just gonna love the Library! It-" He jumped back up and pointed at her stomach, hopping about from one leg to the other, absolutely beaming. "It did it again! It did it again!"

"I know Flynn. I'm very aware that it's happening" she chuckled. God she loved seeing him like this, well she'd never seen him quite like _this_ but he often got excited and caught up in his work and she loved that. This was different though, but she loved it in a way she couldn't really describe, all she knew was that her mouth was going to start hurting soon because she was mirroring his ecstatic smile.

"But this means it likes me! Does this mean it likes me? This means I'm not gonna be a crappy dad! My baby likes me!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him close at those words. "Hey, what about me? I like you" she asked. "You've never been this excited about me liking you."

"Uh yeah not to your face" he revealed. "Did I ever tell you that I walked into a wall about thirty seconds after you first kissed me? It still baffles me every day that I wake up next to you."

She giggled at his reply and blushed, as though she was a little girl in a playground, which she half scolded herself for. "That's more like it" she murmured before tugging at his tie and pulling him in for a short, sweet kiss.

He was still bright eyed and animated when they broke apart, though it took him a minute to compose himself. She loved watching that. "Come on, let's go put it in the book" he said slipping his hand into hers and leading her out of the room.

"What? What book?" she asked, realising that with Flynn that brought up a million possible answers.

"The baby one I got like the day after we found out you were pregnant. It's like a memory book, you keep a record of all the milestones that occur during the pregnancy" he informed her for the first time, "and then there's another one for when the baby's actually born."

She stared at him in complete adoration as he sat her down on the bed before rifling through his closet for said book. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world and for the first time she realised she actually really needed someone, and that thought didn't make her mad or scared, it was just right and that was okay. "Oh by the way, you can get Stone back one day, pretty soon if he steps his game up."

He poked his head out from the closet. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Cassandra" she revealed with a smirk.

Flynn furrowed his eyebrows. "Wh- Cassand- no! What? No! That's not a thing! Why? Why would he think he can do that? She's- she's so little. Why would you say that?"

Eve laughed at his babbling, still smirking, now more at his reaction. "Because it's true" she stated simply. "There's something happening there, I'm telling you."

"Nuh uh" he retorted.

"Yeah huh. I'll tell you all about it in a minute okay?" She heard him hmmph from inside the cupboard before he finally appeared again with the book. Somehow she had a feeling the whole 'as much as you care, don't be too protective' talk was about to be completely ignored by him now that Cassandra was involved. See, she thought, and he was worried about being a dad. Dork didn't realise how much he already was one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All done, I finally managed not to make it so long. Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
